


A Friend In Need

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David attempts to comfort Kate after the Plane Crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend In Need

“They nearly died David…”

“They didn’t die Kate, they lived. They all lived…”

“How can you be so calm…”

“Mam needed someone calm, and so did E… your mam.”

“Laura is far better at…”

“I know.”

David sighs, looking sideways at Kate. 

“How is London?”

“Big… and scary.”

“Scary?”

“We have at least three air raids a day… most days.”

“London…. Is huge though.”

“Which is why….”

David sighs again. 

“And you still didn’t want to come home?”

“No. I came… but everyone lived and I think mum would rather I carried on…”

“Then carry on… for her.”

“They nearly died David.”

“They survived. Kate, they survived.”

Eventually Kate sighed and rested her head on David’s shoulder. 

“Thank you…”

“For what?”

“Being a friend.”


End file.
